A través de la tormenta
by Babi Baker
Summary: Secuela de No importaba. Después de todo, en algún momento, debes tener el valor de atravesar la tormenta.
1. Chapter 1

La sombra de lo que pudo ser

Jane está arrodillado frente a Lisbon, le sudan las manos y tiene el corazón acelerado.

Ehh… ¿Te casarías conmigo? –ella sonríe ante su expresión asustada.

Muy bien. –dice arrodillándose frente a él- Pero estás demasiado nervioso.

A ella le gustaría que los nervios se debieran a ella, y no a Lorelai. Que hiciera tantos esfuerzos para pedirle a _ella_ que pasen el resto de sus vidas juntos.

- Ok, ok, ok, ok… -respira profundo y cuando va a hablar de nuevo, se le quiebra la voz peor que a un adolescente en pleno desarrollo- Es que solo pensar en ella me desconcentra. No he sentido nada igual desde que Ángela murió. Sé que es la indicada, lo puedo sentir con cada célula de mi cuerpo.

Sonríe de nuevo con los nervios a flor de piel, ella le devuelve una sonrisa falsa, con los ojos reflejando el más grande dolor que quizá haya sentido desde que su papá decidió suicidarse.

-¿Estás bien Lisbon?

-Sí.

-Gracias por hacer esto conmigo, eres una excelente amiga.-Sí, sólo ha eso se ha reducido, a _amiga_.

-Ven, vamos a por tu anillo. –dice ella levantándose.

Sí, le duele. No, no llorará. Se promete mientras entra a la joyería junto a Jane.

-¿Cuál te parece el indicado? –la guía hasta un mostrador, ella hace un gran esfuerzo por sonreír y apreciar los anillos de compromiso.

Su mente vuela libre en los campos inofensivos de la imaginación, donde sus fantasías no hacen daño a nadie salvo a sí misma, sueña que es a ella a quien le proponen matrimonio y no a la _mesera_ de Las Vegas; que es por ella que Jane se levanta todas las mañanas con una sonrisa en la cara, que es por ella que Jane abandona la caza de Red John en manos de la justicia, que es por ella… que es a ella a quien Jane ama. Pero sólo son eso: fantasías, sueños. Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada… tienen razón, lo que cuesta es despertarse.

Éste me gusta. –señala un anillo sencillo y hermoso, el estilo de prenda que ella usaría.

Tienes razón, es perfecto. Gracias Lisbon. –la abraza con fuerza y ella siente su corazón estrujarse y su respiración detenerse.- Cualquiera sería afortunado de tenerte.

Pues no lo parece. –suspira sin desearlo.

No hables así, encontrarás a alguien perfecto para ti.

"Sí, pero no serás tú" –piensa. Se encoje de hombros y sonríe de nuevo.

- En verdad, me gusta ese. –dice dando por terminada la incómoda situación.

No le queda de otra que vivir a la sombra de lo que pudo haber sido, y que ahora sabe ya no será.

_Espero les guste… Voy a continuar la historia, advierto desde ahora que habrán bastantes capítulos Angst, aunque planeo hacerlo cortito :D Cosa que creo imposible en mí. GRACIAS por sus Reviews, no saben, de verdad, como logran darte el empujoncito que necesitas para escribir éstas palabras._

_**Disclaimer**: ¿En serio hay que poner esto en todos los capítulos? Bueno, ahí va el rollo: The Mentalist no me pertenece, tristemente Simon Baker no me pertenece, Robin Tunney tampoco me pertenece, los personajes no me pertenecen… ¡Finalmente algo que me pertenece! Los hechos ocurridos en el fic me pertenecen. ¡Gracias a Dios! Si no fuera así, a la pobre Robin se le acabarían las lágrimas…_


	2. Speak Now

Speak now.

Finge una sonrisa cuando ve a Lorelai caminando hacia el altar. Algunos pensarían que su puesto sería allá en el altar, si no como novia, al menos como dama de honor, ella pienso lo mismo, le parece que se lo ha ganado, sin embargo cuando Jane le dijo que Lorelai había elegido a Grace como dama de honor y que no tenía otra opción, no le quedó de otra que sonreír y decir que no importaba, después de todo ¿Quién es ella para imponerse a su _prometida_? Si él es feliz…

_ Si alguien se opone a esta boda que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Lisbon se pone de pie y repentinamente todas las miradas se desvían hacia ella. Su vestido largo pareciéndole cada vez más grande, sintiéndose cada vez más pequeña cuando Jane abre la boca.

_ ¡Cállate Lisbon! ¡Nadie quiere escuchar tus patéticas excusas! ¡NO TE AMO! Deberías haberlo entendido a estas alturas.

_ ¡NO! ¡Jane por favor!

La agente sale corriendo de la iglesia, su vestido largo arrastrándose por el suelo y enganchándose a las pequeñas ramas, rasgando y destrozando las capas y capas de tul que abomban su falda como al vestido de una quinceañera, las pinzas que sostenían su cabello se pierden en la carrera, dejando a su cabello en ondas suaves agitándose a su espalda. Se detiene al darse cuenta de que está perdida en el medio del bosque, se reclina contra la corteza de un roble centenario y se desliza hasta estar completamente sentada en el suelo.

_ ¿Qué…? –pregunta al verse las manos cubiertas de sangre, el rojo metiéndose bajo las uñas y aferrándose a las cutículas, baja la mirada para ver su vestido purpura metalizado convertido en harapos y cubierto por rastros de sangre.

Al alzar la mirada se encuentra con el rostro contorsionado de Lorelai, sus ojos completamente abiertos observándola acusadoramente, y su pecho cubierto de sangre, el vestido blanco casi cubierto por escarlata.

_ ¡¿Qué has hecho?! ¡QUÉ HAS HECHO! –grita Jane alternando su mirada entre su prometida y su homicida.

_ No hay nada que yo haga mejor que la venganza. –escapa de sus labios sin pensarlo.

_ ¡Morirás! –se acerca hacia ella corriendo con un puñal dorado en la mano.

_ ¡NO! Por favor, no. –suplica con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- ¡Jane no! –grita al sentir la cuchilla entrando en su abdomen. Él le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice:

_ Despierta. ¡Lisbon despierta!

Cuando abre los ojos se encuentra con la mirada curiosa y preocupada de su consultor, ella se lleva una mano al vientre y se revisa las manos. Con cautela asimila sus alrededores, está en la oficina, en su escritorio, no en el bosque. Se levanta con lentitud y se dirige al reproductor donde suena uno de los cd de música que Annie trajo la última vez, lo apaga y se enfrenta a Jane.

Entonces se da cuenta de los ojos hinchados y rojos, la mirada perdida y la mueca de tristeza en la cara del asesor.

_ ¿Jane? ¿Qué pasó?

_ Me ha dejado.

_ ¿Quién?

_ ¿Quién más Lisbon? ¡Lorelai!

_ Lo siento Jane, lo siento tanto.

En ese momento no sabe qué decir, hacer o tan siquiera pensar, ¿Debería sentirse aliviada? No. Jane está sufriendo, por culpa de otra mujer, ella tiene, _debe_, estar ahí para él, consolarlo, hacer su punto de vista a un lado y ayudarlo. Porque en este preciso instante, ella no es una agente de la ley, no es su jefa dura y estricta, no es compañera comprensiva, no es enamorada sola. Es su amiga, su punto de apoyo. Y ella sabe muy bien que si te caes y no tienes en quien apoyarte, ni siquiera en ti mismo, terminarás al igual que al principio. Adolorido y en el suelo. Lo sabe por experiencia propia y no le desea eso ni a su peor enemigo.

Por eso lo abraza, dejándolo derramar lágrimas de pena en su hombro, lo guía hasta el sofá y le da palmaditas en la espalda como hacía con Tommy cada vez que se metía en una pelea, o con James después de que su madre muriera. Lo deja estrecharla en sus brazos aunque la posición sea incómoda, lo deja desahogarse en silencio hasta que esté listo para hablar. Porque eso hacen los amigos ¿Verdad?

_ Dijo… -dice después de un rato, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano- que lo nuestro no podía continuar.

_ ¿Por qué?

_ Porque… -solloza- descubrió lo de Ch-Charlotte y Ángela, dijo que no permitiría que lo mismo con su familia… ¡Pero yo cambié! Lisbon te lo juro, yo cambié. –dice arrojándose en los sollozos de nuevo. Lisbon no podía hacer más que observar su sufrimiento con cara de idiota, odia ver a la gente sufrir, sobre todo cuando es culpa de alguien más ¿Qué clase de mundo es este? En el que asesinan a niñitas a sangre fría, en el que rechazan a un hombre como Jane por su pasado, ¿Quién se cree esa tal Lorelai para hacer sufrir a Jane de esa manera?

Entonces Lisbon toma una decisión. Esa… mujer, tiene que cruzar ciertas palabras con ella, si no habló antes, ten por seguro que Lisbon hablará ahora.

_**N/A**_**: **¿Qué tal? Sé que tenía esta historia algo olvidada, pero ya capturé el hilo de la trama, no se preocupen faltan unos tres capítulos según mis cálculos. Cuando escribí esto, estaba escuchando la canción The Scientist de Coldplay, me gustaría que la escucharan es realmente hermosa. Las canciones del CD que estaba escuchando Lisbon son de Taylor Swift: Speak Now, Haunted y Better than Revenge, sip, soy una fan de Taylor .

**Disclaimer**: ¿En serio podrían creer que me pertenece? Sólo en mis mejores fantasías…


End file.
